If it's the last thing I do
by dorianfan18
Summary: Set in 2004/2005 Dorian and David are together and planning to get married. pre Spencer When a Baby girl is left on their doorstep. How will the two of them hadle this, will it bring them closer together or tear them apert.
1. Chapter 1

Scene: at La bul'e Dorian is coming down the stairs. (David fallows closely behind.)

David: this morning was amazing.

Dorian: It always is, but we can't keep doing this. I have to go to work.

David: Oh c'mon, those board members can't possibly want to deny us the pleasures of true love.

Dorian: Yeah, well they'll deny me more than that, if I'm an hour late everyday.

David: All right, but your no fun.

Dorian: That's not what you said a little while ago. 

She kisses him on the cheek. As she turns to leave, David turns to go in the living room. Dorian opens the door and looks shocked as she glances down.

Dorian: Ah David.

David: What, did you change your mind about work?

Dorian: No, but it seems we have a little guest.

She picks up a baby carrier and brings it into the living room.

David: Is that another one of your long lost children. (Dorian gives him a look) So, what do we do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Scene: Dorian is on the phone with the social worker from the hospital and David is making faces at the baby girl in carrier.

Dorian: Thank you sally for all your help. (Hangs up)

David: So, what did she say?

Dorian: She said, that she would have someone pick up the baby, but she's swamped today it'll have to be tomorrow.

David: tomorrow! What are we supposed to do until then? I don't know how to take care of a kid, do you?

Dorian: well, I'm around Starr and Jack all the time.

David: Yeah you're the perfect aunt until bodily fluids are involved, and then you turn it over to Heidi or Blair. Heidi is off tonight and Blair is in Savannah. So what are we going to do when the kid needs her diaper changed?

Just then the baby starts to cry. David and Dorian look at each other.

Dorian: we'll just I've have to wing it. Now bring be the baby.

Dorian takes a diaper out of the bag that was left with the baby and looks at it awkwardly and spreads a blanket on the desk. David picks up the baby and holds her out away from him and sets her on the desk.

Dorian: David it's not going to bite.

David: You never know.

Dorian gives him a look as David and Dorian fumble with the Diaper River walks in and peeks into the living room. He goes into hysterics, David and Dorian turn around quickly.

River: This is classic, what are you doing?

David: we're taking care of a baby and we're doing a damn good job, if I do say so my self.

River: Oh yeah, than why is the diaper on backward.

David: (he points to Dorian) she did it.

Dorian slaps him up side the head and gives him a look.

River: (As he's fixes the diaper) this baby can't be more than a few weeks old, where did she come from.Dorian: we actually don't know, she was left on our doorstep.

River: This kid never had a chance. There she's clean, hold her and I'll go and heat up some formula that was left over from Jack. (He hands the baby to Dorian she looks at the baby lovely.)

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Scene: Dorian's room it's later that same evening, David went out for more baby supplies and Dorian is alone with the baby.

Dorian: (while holding baby in her arms) you know, I'm not very good at this. I wasn't there when Cassie was a baby. As for Adriana, well that's a whole other story. So I really don't know what I'm doing. I don't admit that often so feel special.

Now looking real motherly as she throws a baby blanket over her shoulder, picks up the baby and starts to pace around the room rubbing her back.

Dorian: We'll just have to figure it all out together. (The baby coos) Yes, you understand me don't you?

Just then Dorian passes her full length mirror and sees how she looks with the baby in her arms and gets choked up.

Dorian: God I missed out on so much with Cassie. That's one thing I've always regretted. I wonder what made your mother give you up. I bet it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, it was for me, well I don't want you to worry as long as your with me I'll keep you safe, protected and loved if it's the last thing I do.

Just then David walks into the room carrying a huge stuffed bear in front of him (Dorian chuckles at the site)

Dorian: David you were gone for two hours and this is all you came home with.

David: (sarcastically) No! The bags are down stairs. So how are you two doing?

Dorian: Oh we're just getting to know each other, aren't we? (Dorian smiles at the baby.)

David: Where is she going to sleep tonight?

Dorian: Well, since the kids are with Blair in Savannah, I'll put her in Jack's room and put the monitor in here.

David: Oh no, no 2am feedings for me.

Dorian: Oh David, I'll handle it.

David: I kind of like you like this.

Dorian: Like what?

David: all soft and mommy like.

Dorian: I'm just doing what has to be done.

David: So what should we call her?

Dorian: I don't want to give her a name because that would mean I've grown too attached to her.

David: (looking at Dorian holding the baby) I think you already have.

Dorian is quiet as she turns and sees all three of their reflections in the mirror (The picture of a perfect family.)To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Scene: living room of la bual'e the fallowing morning Dorian and David are sitting on the sofa across from the social worker (she came to pick up the baby)

S.W.: so, where is the child?

David: she's up stairs sleeping, I'll go get her.

Dorian: He's so sweet, so what's going to happen with her?

S.W.: Well we don't have a placement for her, so she'll have to be in the custody of the state until we find her mother, or a possible placement comes available.

Dorian: Oh no, I'm not going to let you put that baby in state custody where she won't get the attention she deserves.

S.W. Ms. Lord, what do you suggest I do?

Dorian: well, she'll just have to stay here with me, until better arrangements can be made.

Just then David walks in carrying the baby.S.W.: I don't know if that's a good Idea.

David: what could be better for the kid than being here?

S.W. I guess it will be alright for awhile. I'll set up the paper work the baby needs a physical before I sign off on anything, just to make sure she's healthy and all.

Dorian: well that's fine; I'll set up an appointment with the pediatric doctor at the hospital.To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Scene: In Jack's room, the baby girl is in the crib, Dorian and David are talking.

Dorian: I just got off the phone with the doctor, I was able to get an appointment for later this afternoon, Wait I didn't even ask you, are you sure you want to do this?

David: Do what?

Dorian: Take this baby in like this.

David: Well, we can't really turn our backs on her now, besides her may wine, smell, and throw up on my best suit, but I guess she's kind of cute.

Dorian: Well, she could say the same about you.

David: Hey, I don't smell!

Dorian: I have to go get her bottle and feed her before we go. Keep an eye on her will you David?

David: (hesitant) Uh...yeah why not

He pulls up a chair and rests his arms and chin on the crib. The baby looks up at him.

David: You're not so bad I guess. I'll let you in on a little secret. Dorian doesn't want to get attached to you, but I think she already has. She doesn't think she's a good mother, but I know she is. You bring out the best in her. So since you probably are going to be here a while, we have to give you a name. Um how about Vanessa (David gets quiet for a moment, Dorian comes back with battle and peeks in doorway unknown to David as he continues talking.) Vanessa was my grandmother's name. She was the only one in my family to pay attention to me and I loved her very much. (Just then he slaps his own face.) God that's cheesy even for me. Anyway, I think Vanessa fits you, but we'll have to ask Dorian.

Dorian: I think it's perfect.

David: (turning around quickly) how much of that did you hear?

Dorian: Enough

David: Oh great, now you think I'm a big goof ball.

Dorian: I thought that even before all this, but you're my goof ball.

They kiss tenderly David's cell phone rings they pull back and he answers it, as Dorian gives the baby her bottle.

David: (on the phone) o.k. I'll be right there (hangs up) I knew as soon as I started working at Craze they wouldn't be able to function without me. (He kisses Dorian on the forehead, she's feeding the baby sitting in a rocking chair) bye cutie (he walks out the doorway.)

Dorian: (looking down at the baby) he said you're cute.

David yells from the hallway I wasn't talking about the baby! (Dorian chuckles.)

Scene fades

Scene: later that same day Dorian is carrying a fussy Vanessa down the hallway of the hospital they just got threw with their appointment and run into viki

Viki: oh my god, I wish I had a camera.

Dorian: ha, ha, ha very funny.

Viki: when I asked if you were pregnant with David's baby, I wasn't serious.

Dorian: Look I found the baby on my doorstep and I'm caring for her until proper arrangements can be made.

Viki: well, she is adorable I wish I can stay and chat, but I have to go. By the way Dorian this look fits you, good luck.

Dorian: Thank you

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Scene: La bula'e, Blair Heady and the kids walk in, they just got back from Savannah visiting Cassie. Heady takes Starr and Jack in the kitchen and Blair walks in the living room. There are baby toys and supplies scattered, a bassinet is in the room and a diaper bag is on the desk. Blair's confused as Dorian comes down the stairs holding Vanessa.

Blair: Oh my god I must be in the twilight zone. I go away for 2 weeks and come back expecting you have come to your senses and kicked David to the curb, but not only is David still here there's a baby involved. Have I missed anything else the wedding perhaps?

Dorian: No you haven't missed the wedding and stop being so dramatic.

Blair: This from the queen bee herself, so where did the baby come from, you certainly didn't have her.

Dorian: (giving her a look as she puts the baby in the bassinet) No someone left her on the doorstep.

Blair: God who would do that?

Dorian: I don't know, I've had her the whole two weeks you've been gone. No one's claimed her.

Blair: Have you been in touch with the proper authorities, family services, and the police.

Dorian: Of course Blair! They said she can stay here until someone claims her.

Blair: If no one does?

Dorian: she'll go up for adoption?

Blair: You're not thinking...

Dorian: (putting her hand on her hip) Why not, besides I'm meeting with Evangeline later.

Blair: Dorian! Are you crazy?

Dorian: why is that so crazy?

Blair: well a diaper bag doesn't really go with a Gucci designer suit. (Dorian shoots her a dirty look Blair is laughing.) Sorry, but seriously if you adopt this baby I hate to sat it, but that would make David her soon to be father. What are you trying to do to the kid? When it get's to be too much for David or too boring he's going to leave you both and then where will you be?

Dorian: David won't do that and even if he did, there are more single mothers out there than I dare to count, you included.

Blair: are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with what happened with Cassie, how you missed so much with her?

Dorian: (starting to get chocked up) No! Uh yes!..., look for my whole life I've lived for my family, first with Melinda and Addie, now with you girls. I wouldn't have it any other way, but you've always came first. I think it's about time I live my life for me and yes with David I love him and I finally believe he loves me. Maybe this baby is my chance to make up for all that I missed with Cassie and Adriana so please try to understand.

Blair: O.k. I didn't know how strongly you felt. (As she puts her arms around her aunt) So, what do we call the cutie?

Dorian: Vanessa, it was so sweet David came up with it.

Blair: ( To the baby) welcome to the family god help you. Hey Dorian?

Dorian: (as she's picking up Vanessa) uh hah.

Blair: what happens if the birth mother does come back? You seem much attached to the baby.

Dorian: (ignoring her at first, but Blair is persistent) I'll jump off that bridge if and when I come to it.. (She walks out of the room.)

Blair: where have I heard that line before?

To be continued


End file.
